Amnesia
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so just read and find out what this fanfic is about, It's a 1x2 AU fanfic -updated chapter 3 up now
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Amnesia  
By Natasha AKA. Tash  
Rating: ?  
Pairing(s): 1x2/3x4  
Description: What will happen if you were struck in a situation where you can't remember anything. Find out in this AU fanfic where Heero, a young boy who has found himself in a hospital without any memory. Now, struck in the hospital until he regains his memory, he finds himself meeting new people *cough Duo* and finding out gradually who he is and where he belongs. Also he learns a lesson that it takes years for any normal person to figure out, truly when there's will, there's a way, that even when you lost all hope, there's still hope to spare. Even the thought that there's Heero for everyone, they come when you least expect it.  
Note: Heero- 9 years old Duo- 12 years old Quatre: 12 years old Trowa: -14 years old  
Wufei- 13 years old  
  
Prologue: Who I am I?  
  
  
~ A young boy stood in the middle of a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, the place strangely put the boy at ease. His eyes brighten and his dark Prussian eyes filled with an undefined emotion, a small smile lighting up his face. Only one word escaped his small lips, "beautiful." The young boy gasped in surprise as he saw a sight that seemed unreal. A young beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and long flowing locks of ebony woven into a braid stood a few feet away from the boy, a bright smile upon her face. Besides the woman inhuman beauty, the woman also had bright white long fluffy wings that was stretched out towards the bright blue sky as if in greeting. "Heero." The name flowed upon the wind, as the young boy stood amazed and entranced by the view in front of him. The angel kept smiling at the young boy and opened her arms wide, beckoning for the young boy to come to her. The young boy seemed to snap out of his daze and run toward her, seeking out the answers he wanted in her warm embrace, but as the young boy came closer, the beautiful image of the woman and meadow fainted away, leaving the boy alone in frightening darkness. ~  
  
-End of Dream sequence  
  
Confused dark Prussian eyes opened wide, the small young body was soaked in sweat and the body was trembling due to his ordeal. The young boy was extremely beautiful with his messy dark brown locks of hair, his dark blue eyes and the adorable cuteness that was his face, but the boy was unaware of his beauty and it will be his undoing. "Nani? Donnaimi desu-ka?" ( What? What does it mean?) Heero murmured unconsciously. His mind kept replaying the dream he had and couldn't make any sense of it. Heero mind replayed image of the beautiful angel, who was she? He sighed as he tried to think of where he last saw this woman that seemed so familiar. He came up with a blank, Nothing. He couldn't remember a single thing.   
A deep feeling of sadness washed over him, as his mind came to a blank, everything was new to him for he couldn't remember anything. Who I am I? He shook his head and looked around the room he was in, the room was painted white and there was a window in the corner of the room. The room was pretty small, the only bed in the room was his and suddenly a loud beeping interrupted his examination, it was the heart Meter but to Heero, it was scary. Heero's Prussian eyes looked around more closely until he noticed something was sticking in his arm, it was sort of needle attached to a bag of substance. Heero filed that information for later use as he surveyed the room, he saw a monitor that was beeping and there was a pattern going across it every couple of seconds at least to his calculations. As he moved his arm, he gasped a little in pain, I looked at his arm to see a white cast, accidentally his hands brushed the call button and the young boy gasped once again, this time in surprise as the door to his room was pushed open.  
A woman with golden locks of hair woven into two braid balls upon her head rushed in, her blue eyes filled with worry. "Heero, Are you all right?" The young lady called out, she was dressed all in white, with a red cross on her top, typical nurse clothes but to Heero they were just foreign. Heero looked at her blankly before replying in a soft sad voice "Shiri Masen. (I don't know.)" The Nurse looked at Heero for a minute and sighed "Eigo wo hanashi masu ka? (Do you speak any English?)." Heero shook his head, for some reason he knew his name was Heero and he understand what the woman was saying but he couldn't speak to her back in the same language. It was confusing, who was he? "It's all right Heero, at least it seems you can understand me. How about you lay back down and I'll check over your injuries all right? Oh by the way, my name is Sally, I'm your assigned nurse. If you need me, all you have to do is press that button over there." Sally informed him as she walked over to the confused Heero and gently checked over his injuries, she replaced some old bandages and kissed Heero on the forehead. "Now go to sleep, you'll need all your rest for tomorrow." Ordered Sally kindly as she smiled at Heero who looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Sally tucked the quiet Heero in the hospital bed and sang him a song till he finally closed his eyes.  
As soon as Heero fell asleep, Sally watched him for a moment, the child was unique, he was beautiful, Sally smiled as she watched Heero's relaxed expression in his sleep. The young nurse shook her head and walked out the room, if she dared to turn back, she would have the seen the curtains moving away by themselves to let in the moonlight and how it shone on the young boy sleeping upon the bed, and his ears became pointy and his beauty even more apparent.  
  
-End of prologue  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Compromises   
  
The next day, voices in the corridor woke Heero up from his long awaited rest, luckily the boy didn't have any more of those strange dreams that plagued him the day before and rested peacefully till morning came.  


  


"Now children, I knew we were supposed to go the zoo today but I got an urgent call from a friend therefore for the whole day, we'll be helping the hospital staff treat patients. You see this hospital is low on staff right now and can't help all the patients here but with our help, we'll be able to make a difference in a few people's lives. Now I'll be assigning each of you to a room where help is desperately needed. Quatre and Trowa you'll be assigned to the second floor, a kind woman named Noin will tell you what to do. Wufei you'll be going with me to a room down the end of the hall. And Duo, you'll be staying here until my friend Sally comes. All right everybody, let's go.  


  


*Trowa nodded and took Quatre's hand in his, ready to lead the young boy where they needed, Wufei nodded as well and walked nearer to Sister Helen so she could direct them to where they needed to be while, Duo looked completely stunned and angry*  


  


"I want to help too. Why do I have to stay here?" Duo asked, trying to keep his anger and feeling of helplessness from his voice.  
  
"Now Duo, you will be helping, I especially assigned you to this room since I was informed a young boy resides in it, my friend Sally told me that he has amnesia and doesn't remember anything except his name, that he doesn't speak any English but can surprisely understand it. The boy needs a friend Duo, and I knew you'll be perfect for the job, you always been the heart of the orphanage, now I'm asking you to do this little favor for me. Who knows? You might like taking care of someone and maybe even learn to act responsible." Sister Helen explained.  
  
"All right sister if you want me to, I will but no promises. If I don't like it, I don't want to come back. Is that clear?" Replied Duo stiffly as Sister Helen smiled at him. "Of course Duo." She murmured as she walked away, leading Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei beside her.  
  
Duo sighed and leaned against the door, waiting for Nurse Sally to come, suddenly a voice caught his attention, it was soft voice that couldn't determine if it was male or female, for it was so enchanting and nice to hear although whatever the person said, it was in another language. The voice came from the inside of the room he was leaned against, he knew he promised Sister Helen that he wouldn't leave, but she never mentioned he couldn't enter the room without Sally's presence. So Duo concluded it would be all right, if he took a small peek at the person with the lovely voice inside the room. Duo opened the door and gasped in surprise, his violet eyes widening as he stared at the boy sitting on the plain hospital bed. For the young boy was beautiful maybe a few years younger than him with Dark brown messy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he ever seen. "Wow." Duo whispered to himself, but the tiny whisper was noticed by the young boy sitting on the bed and glazed Prussian eyes met bright violet ones and time stood still.  
Heero was trying to fall back asleep and ignore the voice outside his room, with no luck, he decided to sing the lullaby that Sally sung him to lure him to sleep. As his eyes were getting droopy, a young boy opened the door to his room and Heero gasped in surprise, his song and tired state soon forgotten. An older boy with bright violet eyes and long chestnut golden hair woven in the braid stood in front of him. He was extremely beautiful, with his heart shaped face, was he still dreaming? Was it another angel? Heero thought as he decided to ask and whispered "Tenchi," not realizing that no one really knew what was saying besides Sally who was just lucky enough to take a Japanese language class when she was in college, even with that knowledge, she probably didn't know everything Heero tried to convey.   
Duo snapped out of his daze, as he heard the young boy say something. "Did you say something?" Duo asked as Heero stared at him in surprise but for some reason Heero couldn't understand a word Duo said, he desperately wanted to. "Watashi no nihongo wa wakariwasu-ku? (Can you understand my Japanese?)" Heero asked suddenly but Duo just stared at Heero blankly. "I don't understand what your saying," Duo replied sadly and Heero as if understand sighed and looked away. At the same time, they wished the other could understand them and a bright light covered the room and just as suddenly as it came, it left leaving the occupants of the room in a sort of trance. "What just happened?" Duo asked after his eyes cleared and he looked towards Heero who seemed amazed by something. " I can understand you. To answer you question, I don't know." Heero replied, still in sort of daze.   
Duo beamed at Heero. "Great you can speak English, I was worried for a minute. My name is Duo by the way. I may run, hide but I never tell a lie." Heero shook his head and looked at Duo for a long moment before replying "I'm Heero. Duo, I think it's time for you to leave." Duo was shocked by Heero's cold reply, "But, I just got here Heero, don't you want me to stay?" Duo asked as he pouted sadly, he really wanted to get to know Heero better but it seemed the boy was one of the rare people that didn't like him. "Gomen Duo, but you woke me up from my sleep and you didn't want to be here in the first place, so leave or I'll scream." Heero retorted softly but coldly. His Prussian eyes now glared in Duo's confused violet eyes.  
Duo was about to protest, but seeing the look in Heero's eyes, he sighed and murmured "As you wish Heero, *his bangs fell covering his eyes as he lowered his head* but rest assured, that I don't give up that easily Heero. I'm gonna be your friend rather you like it or not." Violet eyes raised bravely into Heero's cold Prussian eyes, the once bright violet eyes were now darkened with strong determination and resolve as he winked at Heero before leaving the room, his braid swinging behind as if teasing Heero.  
Heero sighed and he shivered slightly as he remembered Duo's gaze upon him, it seems that he wouldn't see the last of Duo. Heero briefly wondered who this angelic Duo was, as his eyes closed and he snuggled into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep, his mind still on Duo. This is the way, nurse Sally found Heero when she entered his room, a strangely quiet Duo behind her. Both Sally and Duo's hearts melted as they stood and observed Heero sleeping peacefully. Sally smiled and kissed Heero on his forehead, and motioned for Duo to leave with her as she walked out. Duo followed the nurse slowly, his eyes still on the sleeping boy, without thinking, he ran over to Heero's bed and placed a light kiss upon Heero's cheek and vowed "No matter what Heero, I will always be there for you." Sally smiled at Duo and took his hand, leading him out of Heero's room so Heero could rest.  
Heero's eyes opened suddenly and his hand raised to his cheek and the young boy flushed, he felt warm all of a sudden. Why did Duo kiss me? He thought as his eyes closed, his mind now plagued with lost memories and Duo.   
  
-End of Chapter (TBC)  
  
  
So what does everyone think? Please review!   



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, sadly nothing really does  
  
Tash: I hope this fanfic gets more reviews, I'm starting to feel unloved here.  
Lave: Get on with the fic all ready, the people are waiting.  
Tash: What People! I only got one review  
Lave: maybe if you write more, I can give you more ideas  
Tash: It makes sense, after all you are my muse, and I'll be lost w/o you  
Lave: Damn straight  
Tash: Huh?  
Lave: You know what I meant  
Tash: ?  
Lave: Just continue the fic all ready  
  
  
Chapter Two: Inside the World of Duo Maxwell  


_  
Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...  
  
If you smile  
With your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile   
If you just...  
  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...  
  
Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...  
  
_

Duo sighed as he left the hospital, a fake smile on his face so Sister Helen wouldn't worry about him. He was always pretending he was happy but he truly suffering inside, he was a walking plague. Everyone he loved had died and left him even his bestfriend Solo that took care of him most of his life. He nicknamed himself Shinigami and swore to himself that he'll never get close to anyone again but than there's Heero. There was something about him, that stirred something that has buried inside himself a long time ago. He wanted to stay with Heero but he knew Sister Helen wouldn't let him, she wanted Duo to be happy but she wanted him to be safe more. She thought he felt comfort in the orphanage, felt comfort in her embraces but he didn't. Duo felt nothing but aching loneliness that wanted to consume him whole and leave him broken and eternally dead inside. He knew he couldn't bare for anyone to feel the pain hidden within him so he hid his sadness with a happy face. He was constantly happy and hyper and was always teasing the other orphans just for the hell of it but inside he was slowly dying but his fake mask seemed to fool everyone esle or so he thought. For Duo never noticed the concerned glances Sister Helen threw his way when his back was turned or how his friends were always trying to keep him truly happy in their presence and always trying to get him to have fun, to overcome the sadness within his heart. It was hard though and a losing battle.  
Violet eyes darkened with sadness as hands mechanically unraveled the long chestnut braid of hair and let the long strands of hair protect him from the overwhelming coldness and pain that filled his heart, was he doomed to never be truly happy. Duo's eyes closed and he began to remember.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A five year old boy laughed as he played hide and seek with his bestfriend Solo. Solo had long blond hair and emerald eyes, he was also three years older than Duo but treated Duo as if he was older than he was. Solo smiled at Duo as he ran along the forest trail, his chestnut hair blowing in the wind, his violet eyes lit up with happiness. That happiness was short-lived though, for as the boy reached the end of the clearing, his hope was lost as he saw his home lit up with flames. Duo cried out and began calling for his mommy and daddy but no one answered his call and Duo fell upon his knees crying as Solo found him curled up in a ball near a pile of ashes. Solo walked over to Duo, stirring the boy awake but as Duo opened his eyes, he gasped in surprise, worry and fear for Duo's bright violet eyes were blank and dull, reflecting the flames that destroyed his parents. Solo loved Duo and Duo's eyes closed as tears fell unconsciously down the boy's cheeks as they sat near the ashes, crying together. One for the death of his only family, the other for his friend's pain.  
Two years Later, An older Duo runs through an alley after stealing someone's wallet, a young teenager is running after him. "Give me back my wallet you streetrat!" The person yelled out as Duo ran faster than suddenly the boy tripped and fell as the teenager caught up with him. Duo froze as the teenager towered over him, a cruel look in the dark eyes and a smirk on the cold face. "So what do I have here, a petty pretty little thief caught red-handed. Oh, what should I do?" The teenager murmured as he watched the little boy tremble, still holding onto the stolen wallet, the boy tried to move but he strained his ankle. The teenager laughed cruelly and advanced towards the boy until he howled in pain as something sharp stabbed him in the leg, he turned around to see an older kid with blond hair and emerald eyes that were glaring coldly at him. "Leave him alone!" Solo yelled out as he ran around the teenager towards Duo, he helped the young boy up, still glaring at the older man. The teenager just smirked, "Ah Solo, you shouldn't be around this parts, you just might get killed." The teenager warned Solo as he swiftly took out a gun hidden in his pants and handed it to Solo. "Here Solo, take it and watch over that kid more carefully, if that's the best he can do, he'll really get hurt on the streets." The Teenager commented as he stared down at Solo and Duo.  
"Geez, Jay did you have to be so hard on him. You scared Duo half to dead. I gotta go, see ya around." Replied Solo as he lifted up Duo leaving an amused Jay behind him. "Just watch out Solo, that kid got skills but he'll get you in big trouble on e of these days." Shouted out Jay. Jay didn't know how right he was, just a few months later, Solo was killed saving Duo's life.  
  
-End of Flashback   
  
Duo opened his eyes, after Solo's death, he was taken in by the orphanage after one year living on the streets, he learned never to trust anyone and promised himself he would never love anyone again. Duo took a brush and carefully brushed through his long mass of hair as he stared out of an open window, he opened while playing back memories. A bright full moon greeted him as he stared at the brightness sadly. A young boy's face appeared, with confused Prussian eyes and messy brown hair. Why do you keep taunting me? Duo thought as his mind was plagued with images of Heero, he wanted to get to know this boy better but everyone he loved, died. He couldn't risk that happening again. Duo closed the window and climbed into his bed, hoping his night won't be destroyed with his nightmares. He prayed silently for someone to save him from his memories, from himself.   
  
-End of Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Tash:** All right, everyone I'm continuing this fanfic after more than a month wait. Sorry about that, I promise all those readers out there, that I'll update quickly, just continuing reviewing. No flames please.  
**Lave: **Your wasting time, get on with the fic  
**Tash:** Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, I'm getting to it. Okay, without further delay, the chapter you been waiting for.   
  
Chapter Three: Heero's Hope  
  
Sad Prussian eyes stared out the slightly open window, the young boy's thoughts were filled with an another beautiful boy with bright violet eyes and a long chestnut strands of hair. Heero sighed quietly as a hand raised to cover his heart, one word escaped his lips "Duo." Heero didn't understand why he missed the boy he hardly knew, there was something about him that gave him hope for the future. Duo was the strength he needed, for he had nothing for he remembered nothing. The only person he could remember caring for him was the young nurse Sally and the fey-like beauty Duo. Heero sighed once again as he pressed both of his hands on the glass of the window, he yearned for freedom. A feeling deep within himself was aching to be released, Heero wanted to leave this hospital and embrace the harmony of nature he witnessed from his small window. "Heero," A voice called out to the young boy, a voice inhuman and evil. Heero's Prussian eyes widened briefly as he looked around himself quickly before looking out the window again, the sky that was once clear and beautiful was now dark and stormy. Heero backed away from the window slowly, he felt like darkness was closing around him as the temperature in the room dropped and he found himself surrounded by darkness.   
Heero closed his eyes and shivered as the darkness seemed to be trying to consume the bright aura that radiated around his body. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Heero and beautiful pure soft angelic wings sprung from the young boy's back as he disappeared from the hospital room leaving, only a long white feather behind. As soon as Heero disappeared, the darkness vanished as though it was never was there as a young nurse opened the door to the hospital room. "Heero, I have some breakfast for you." Sally announced as she surveyed the room to gasp in surprise. The young beautiful boy she was taking care of, was gone. Sally quickly ran out the room, to get help. _How could this happen? He's just a little boy, what if something bad happened to him? _Sally thought as she ran to phone to call help.  
  
Meanwhile........................................  
  
Heero felt as though he was dying, as he shed tears silently. For some reason, Heero kept thinking of Duo as pain spread throughout his body. A bright light suddenly spilled from his body covering his body and the entire world. "Someone help me." Heero pleaded as he felt as though he was being torn apart. As if an answer to his prayer, Heero blacked out as raw power exploded from his body, leaving him weak and lethargic in a different environment, in a different world. "Kaze, look there's someone unconscious on the forest floor." A distant voice cried out as Heero felt warm arms gather him up,_ Duo _was Heero's last thought as he completely lost consciousness.   
  
-End of Chapter Three  
  
Sorry if this chapter was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer, you'll get to see what happens to Heero.   
  
Lave: Review please  
  
Preview of next Chapter:  
  
"What exactly are you Heero?" Kaze asked as he stared at Heero in amazement. "I don't know, I just don't know." Heero sadly replied as he looked down. _Who I am I?_ He thought as he lost consciousness.   
  



End file.
